Bub (Canon)/Tonygameman
|-|Bubble Dragon= |-|Human= 'Summary' Bub (also known as Bubblun) is one of the main protagonists in the Bubble Bobble series. He, along with his brother, Bob, are first human boys (named Bubby and Bobby), until one day, they were turned into Bubble Dragons by Baron Von Blubba after attempting to rescue their girlfriends, Betty and Patty (who are also later turned into Bubble Dragons named Peb/Kululun and Pab/Cororon in later games), who were kidnapped after wandering into the Wizard's Forest. The duo sets out to travel through the 100 levels of the Cave of Monsters and defeat the girls' kidnapper. Upon reaching the bottom of the cave and defeating Super Drunk (also known as Grumple Gromit), Bub and Bob manage to rescue their girlfriends, as well as their parents, who were under the control of an unknown figure (later confirmed to be the Boss of Dark Shadow in Rainbow Islands) who had been giving orders to Super Drunk. Bub's trademark ability involves producing and firing bubbles from his mouth. If the bubbles make contact with an opponent, they get trapped inside, allowing Bub to pop the bubble with his spikes in order to defeat them. Along with utilizing the bubbles to attack foes, Bub is also able to jump on them in order to reach new heights. 'Statistics' Tier: High 4-C to 4-B, Low 2-C, likely 2-C | High 4-C to 4-B, Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Bub, Bubblun, Bubby (When as human) Origin: Bubble Bobble/Rainbow Islands (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least considered young) Classification: Bubble Dragon, Human (when as Bubby) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dragon Physiology, Human Physiology (When as his human form), Toon Force, Weapon Mastery, Gliding, Flight and Parasol Proficiency (can use a Magic Parasol to use it as a weapon/shield, pick up & throw items/enemies and glide/fly like a parachute), Vacuum Adaptation (can survive in the vacuum of space), Aquatic Respiration (can survive being deep underwater on a planet made mostly of it), Size Manipulation (Can multiply in size, becoming much stronger and make bigger bubbles), Bubble Breath, Bubble Manipulation, Bubble Attacks, Magic Instrument (In Bubble Symphony and Rainbow Islands Evolution as his human form, can also blow bubbles with a bubble flute and create rainbows with a hurdy-gurdy which is an old European musical instrument), Danmaku (Can shoot as much bubbles as he can), Bubble Encapsulation, Charged Attacks (can charge up a bubble to make bigger ones), Reflective Attacks (When charged, a bubble will ricochet/bounce off walls), Charge and Rollability (After colliding with a charged bubble, Bub can perform the Rolling Bubble technique by charging into enemies to defeat them), Levitation and Inflation (can ride on top or inside a bubble and inflate like a balloon by holding a bubble inside his mouth to float in the air), Transmutation, Food Transmutation and Object Transmutation (can turn enemies into food/jewelry when he pops them inside a bubble, flower/leaf clover/rainbow/music note with various items, diamonds with other items), Barrier Penetration (with Green Bubble, can break through green barriers), Magic (with Rainbow Magic, can create rainbows that can be used as platforms, defeat enemies if they're hit by the rainbow as it generates or falls when crushed on and collect items), Statistics Amplification (with Potions, can increase the number or speed of rainbows and with Rainbow Special, can make all effects permanent), Bodyguard Power (with Peacock Feather, summons a protection fairy that flies around Bub until the end of a level), Vibration Emission and One Hit Kill (with Blue Goblet, instantly kills all enemies on-screen), Invulnerability (with Protection Cape, can protect Bub from all harm until the end of a level), Balloon Manipulation (with Balloon), Forcefield Creation and Shield Construction (with Rainbow Potion, summons 4 protective globes that surrounds around Bub and kills enemies on-contact), Flight and Infinite Jump (with Book, can use wings to jump in mid-air), Enhanced Senses (with Bell, can find hidden items when it rings whenever he stands above them), Elemental Manipulation (with various Special Bubbles), Electricity Manipulation and Lightning Bolt Projection (with Lightning Bubble, Thunder Tonic and Yellow Cross which showers the screen with giant lightning bolts), Water Manipulation and Flood Creation (with Water Bubble and Blue Cross which fills the area with water), Fire Manipulation, Fire Breath and Fire Ball Projection (with Fire & Fireball Bubbles and Red Cross which gives him fire breath), Stellar Manipulation (with Star Bubble and Yellow/Red Stars), Snow Manipulation (with Snow Bubble), Air Manipulation and Tornado Creation (with Tornado Bubble), Rainbow Manipulation (with Rainbow Magic and Rainbow Bubble), Metal Manipulation (with Metal Bubble), Death Manipulation (with Death Bubble), Explosion Manipulation (with Bomb Bubble and various items), Super Speed (with Shoe), Comet Manipulation, Meteor Summoning and Anger Manipulation (with Gold Skull), Summoning (with various items), Crystal Ball Projection (with Crystal Ball), Door Projection (with Door Secret and Warp), Time Manipulation and Time Stopping (with Clock), Invulnerability, Paralysis Inducement and Molecular Immobilization (with Chack'n Heart, can freeze enemies in-place), Jewelry Manipulation, Ball Projection, Bouncing and Stellar Manipulation (with Necklace and Tiara), Animal Manipulation, Text Manipulation and Wood Manipulation (with Octopus and Flamingo), Food Manipulation (with some items), Fork Manipulation and Knife Manipulation (with Fork and Knife), Drink Manipulation and Flower Manipulation (with Soda), Book Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Earthquake Generation (with Book), Diamond Manipulation (with some items), Candy Manipulation (with Yellow/Blue/Pink Candy), Ring Manipulation (with Blue/Red/Pink Ring), Cross Manipulation (with Red/Blue/Yellow Cross), Bead Manipulation (with Pink Beads), Bell Manipulation (with Bell), Flight and Spacecraft Physiology (with Spaceship), Cannon Creation, Bubble Manipulation and Enhanced Cannon Skill (with Bubble Buster) Attack Potency: Large Star level to Solar System level (Saved the Rainbow World multiple times which is part of a large solar system that orbits the star Prominence. In Bust-A-Move 2, defeated Dreg who stole the stars from the night sky. Fought Beluga who is capable of grabbing stars out of the sky & putting them in a bag and returned the stars by beating Great Skell once again), Universe level+ (In Super Puzzle Bobble, defeated Dreg and the Time Eaters who are going to eat the Tree of Time. In Bubble Bobble Double, defeated Mecha Develon who can trap and suck anyone into a mysterious dimension so no one can oppose his conquest. In Bubble Symphony, defeated Jack O'Colson who is the Time Keeper who is able to control the flow of time across Radish Land with time keys), likely Multi-Universe level (In Bubble Bobble Part 2, fought Doh who is able to warp space and multiple dimensions. In Bust-A-Move 4, fought against Madame Luna who fallen the mystical cards called the Arcana into dimensional cracks known as dreams which Bub later sealed. In Space Bust-A-Move, defeated Develon who not only took the universe by using Cosmo Bubbles, but also intends to remove everyone's hopes and dreams by using them) | Large Star level to Solar System level, Universe level+ (In Parasol Stars, managed to free the universe from Chaostikhan who unleashed a magma of menacing monsters throughout it while forced into it's top right corner), likely Multi-Universe level (At least as powerful as his bubble dragon form. In Rainbow Islands, fought Doh similarly as stated above) Speed: FTL+ (Dodged lasers various times like from Mecha Develon's laser cannons, Packy's eye lasers, Doh's mouth lasers, lasers from above, etc.), higher with Shoes. Massively FTL+ flight speed (with Spaceship, can fly through space from planet to planet in a few seconds at high speeds) | FTL+ (At least as fast as his bubble dragon form), higher with Shoes Lifting Strength: Class T (Managed to lift up a sentient boulder which has a city on it's head after he was crushed by it), Multi-Stellar (Comparable to Dreg and Beluga who stole all the stars in the sky) | Superhuman (with his Magic Parasol) Striking Strength: Building Class (Can defeat giant enemies that are about twice as big as himself and shoot his bubbles hard enough to destroy giant robots and UFOs), Large Star Class to Solar System Class, Universal+, likely Multi-Universal | Large Star Class to Solar System Class, Universal+, likely Multi-Universal (At least as strong as his bubble dragon form) Durability: City level (Got back up from a sentient boulder which was holding a city on it's head crushing him), Large Star level to Solar System level (Survived hits from Beluga), Universe level+ (Took hits from Dreg and the Time Eaters), likely Multi-Universe level (Survived Doh's, Madame Luna's and Develon's attacks) | Large Star level to Solar System level, Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (At least as durable as his base form) Stamina: Very high Range: Several dozens of meters with bubbles, higher with Elemental Bubbles and Pink Candy | Standard melee range with Magic Parasol, higher with rainbow magic Standard Equipment: Bubble Buster, Spaceship, various items, etc. | Magic Parasol, Bubble Flute Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Not really much a close-range fighter despite having a Magic Parasol, can't capture enemies with his bubbles until they're damaged enough by popping them, his Bubble Buster can only aim upwards Feats: *Respect threads **DeviantArt bio *Bubble Bobble Wiki (Read closely those texts on this wiki's pages to get off feats) **Rainbow World being a part of a large solar system which orbits the star Prominence (Rainbow World) **Defeated Dreg and the Time Eaters who are going to eat the Tree of Time, which possibly is related to space-time (Dreg, Bub) **Defeated Mecha Develon who can trap & suck anyone into a mysterious dimension in order to try and ensure no one can oppose his conquest (Mecha Develon, Bub) **Defeated Jack O'Colson who is able to control the flow of time across Radish Land with time keys (Jack O'Colson) **Fought against Doh who is able to warp space and dimensions (Doh) **Defeated Madama Luna who have fallen the Arcana into dimensonal cracks called dreams which Bub later sealed (Bust-A-Move 4) **Defeated Develon who not only took the universe, but also intends to remove everyone's hopes and dreams by using Cosmo Bubbles (Develon, Bub) **Managed to free the universe by defeating Chaostikhan who unleashed a magma of menacing monsters across it while forced into it's top right corner (Parasol Stars, Giant Star) Key: Bubble Dragon (Bubble Bobble/Puzzle Bobble/Bust-A-Move) | Human (Rainbow Islands/Parasol Stars) Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2